Tremor
by Vovo
Summary: TsengxRufus. Lemon, Angst. Leia os warnings. Certas coisas podem mudar a vida de alguém. Uma pessoa pode ser uma delas. E Tseng não sabia, mas já estava perdido para sempre ao encontrar Rufus pela primeira vez.


**Tseng x Rufus**

**É muito importante que você leia os warnings, neste caso é ****REALMENTE**** necessário.**

**Os personagens não me pertencem. Pelo que Rufus me falou, Tseng pertence a ele.**

Esta fic se passa antes e durante a história de Final Fantasy VII, não chega a Advent Children.

* * *

**WARNINGS!!**

Lemon, Lemon, Lemon, Lemon... Lemon para tudo quanto é lado, em vários lugares... Se você não gosta de ver dois homens se pegando em diversas situações... Comece a gostar!!

**LEIA:**** Há uma cena perturbadora de violência(?) e angst(?). Se você não gosta de pessoas muito feridas, NÃO LEIA! Se você odeia sangue, NÃO LEIA. **

* * *

**Agradeço sempre à Ryeko por ter tanto trabalho em betar minhas fics!! Leiam as fics dela! Algumas estão nesta seção de FFVII, mas ela tem fics em outras seções como Ludwig Kakumei, Count Cain, Death Note, Harry Potter, Dogs...**

* * *

**Por Vovô**** (Sou velhinho, gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

**Tremor**

Rufus andava apressado pelos corredores da ShinRa. Havia uma reunião acontecendo naquele exato momento.

- E aquele velho nem me chamou...

Todos pararam para olhar um garoto que havia aberto as portas da sala de reuniões sem pedir licença e interrompido o presidente da empresa... que não viu aquilo com bons olhos.

O loiro nem ligou para o olhar e gesticulou para que alguém trouxesse uma cadeira para o lugar que ele havia escolhido na mesa.

Uma cor vermelha cobriu o rosto do roliço presidente.

- Quem deu permissão a você para interromper a reunião desse jeito?!

- Eu mesmo.

- Pois trate de voltar agora mesmo!!

O garoto cruzou os braços. – Um dia a ShinRa vai ser minha e eu exijo saber o que acontece dentro dela.

A presidente cobriu sua testa com a mão, tentando se acalmar... Ultimamente seu filho estava com muito interessado nos negócios da empresa...

Ele achava que Rufus era muito jovem para participar de algo tão sério... mas talvez, até fosse bom que ele já tomasse conhecimento do que acontecia...

Após um suspiro, o pai concordou em deixá-lo participar.

- Tudo bem... Mas fique quieto e não atrapalhe.

Após um sorriso vitorioso o garoto se virou para um jovem ao lado e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Do que eles estão falando?

- Expansão e desenvolvimento da empresa, senhor.

- Você quer dizer explorar e dominar o mundo – um sorriso. - Interessante.

Rufus olhou para o Turk. Ele era tão sério... E ele faria de tudo por aquela empresa. Isso quer dizer que obedeceria a todas as suas ordens... E uma coisa que o futuro presidente sempre apreciava era que concordassem com o que ele queria... Ou se não concordassem... ele sempre conseguia um jeito de fazer a pessoa mudar de idéia...

- Então, foi decidido que devemos continuar com os procedimentos...

- Eu ainda não dei minha opinião, mas já vou dizendo que não concordo – disse Rufus interrompendo seu pai.

O presidente se arrependeu de ter deixado aqueles olhinhos azuis o persuadirem anteriormente.

x

x

x

x

Olhos o observavam.

Ele podia sentir um olhar quente tocá-lo sem ao menos se virar para saber quem era. Mas ele não pôde agüentar aquela sensação por muito tempo e voltou seus olhos para seu observador.

Um rosto aparentemente tão inocente... Mas com um olhar daqueles...

O garoto sorriu quando viu o Turk olhando de volta. E Tseng sentiu um misto de incômodo e euforia percorrer seu peito.

x

x

x

x

- Bom dia... – disse Rufus ao subir sua mão pelo braço do moreno, que quase se engasgou com o café que tomava.

A cada dia que passava, parecia que aquela presença rondava seus passos dentro da empresa. Cada vez mais perto...

- Bom dia, senhor – disse o Turk ao tentar se afastar.

- Você está bem? Parece meio agitado...

- Estou bem – respirou fundo. – Não há nada de errado – fora o fato de eles estarem bem mais próximos do que pessoas em um ambiente de trabalho costumam ficar...

- Ah, mas acho que tem sim... – disse Rufus ao se aproximar mais ainda de Tseng. Sua mão encostou-se ao rosto dele e seu polegar tocou o canto dos lábios do moreno, que logo segurou o pulso do vice-presidente e o afastou, tomando cuidado para não usar força demais nesse gesto. O loiro lambeu o dedo que havia limpado a marca de café demoradamente. – Eu só estava tentando ajudar... – ele se virou para deixar o local. – Mas já que você não aprecia minha ajuda...

- Não é isso, senhor... – algo naquelas palavras... – Eu não quis ofendê-lo.

O loiro se virou e enroscou seus braços no pescoço do outro. – Isso é um pedido de desculpas?

Estava tão quente...

Rapidamente o Turk se desvencilhou e se afastou em direção à saída. Ele pediu licença e saiu apressado.

x

x

x

x

Rufus estava sentado em seu escritório analisando alguns relatórios. Ele havia se tornado um jovem vice-presidente recentemente. Mais pela sua insistência do que por vontade de seu pai. No entanto, aquele cargo passaria para o rapaz mais cedo ou mais tarde... E ele já participava ativamente das decisões da empresa fazia algum tempo.

- Me chamou, senhor?

O rapaz olhou para o Turk que permanecia à frente de sua mesa.

- Sim – ele guardou os papeis e se levantou. – Vamos...

Tseng seguiu o vice-presidente para fora de seu escritório. – E para onde estamos indo? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Isso não importa, seu dever é me acompanhar – Rufus o olhou longamente até voltar a caminhar.

Algo dizia ao recém líder dos Turks que aquilo seria perigoso. Sua certeza aumentouquando ele se viu dirigindo um carro até onde o vice-presidente morava, que era bem próximo à sede da empresa.

- O senhor já está em casa – disse o moreno, esperando que Rufus saísse e o dispensasse... sabendo que não era exatamente isso que aconteceria.

- Entre comigo.

- Não quero incomodá-lo.

- Não seria incômodo algum... – a coxa de Tseng foi afagada por uma das mãos do vice-presidente, que se inclinou sobre ele e sussurrou ao seu ouvido. -...seria até um prazer.

O líder dos Turks sentiu a temperatura subir consideravelmente. Ele afastou a mão... – Não seria apropriado... – e se virou para olhar o rosto do loiro. O moreno se arrependeu profundamente quando deu de cara com os olhos azuis e com a boca tão próxima a sua.

Rufus se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas foi encontrado por braços que se esforçavam para impedi-lo. Com a insistência de Tseng, o rapaz finalmente se afastou e cruzou seus braços, contrariado.

- Eu não sei por que você continua a me rejeitar.

- Rejeitar... – aquela palavra parecia um espinho em seu peito. – Não é isso, senhor...

- Eu não sei mais o que posso chamar o jeito que você me afasta quando estou perto – disse o loiro em tom aborrecido.

- É que não é apropriado fazer o que você me pede.

- Mas isso não é um pedido... é uma ordem... – a mão de Rufus passeou sobre o peito de Tseng. -...e eu sei que você não gosta de desobedecer ordens...

O moreno soltou um suspiro exasperado. – Eu não posso cumprir o que você me ordena.

- Pode sim... – o loiro começou a beijar o pescoço do outro rapaz e sentiu o coração dele se acelerar.

Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil... Já era complicado Tseng se controlar quando começou a receber aqueles olhares indiscretos... Mais ainda quando surgiram as palavras convidativas... e depois toques insinuantes. E ele se esforçava tanto para evitar as aproximações... porque ele sabia que aquele rapaz significava perigo. E que se ele se deixasse atrair para aquela armadilha, com certeza sairia ferido.

A boca de Rufus se dirigiu até a orelha acariciada por alguns fios negros, começando a mordê-la e sugá-la com entusiasmo. Seus dedos se enroscaram na gravata, brincando com o nó.

- Não diga que você não gosta quando eu faço isso... – o loiro provocou o bom senso do moreno com seu sussurro.

E ele gostava... esse era o problema de Tseng. Ele gostava muito... a ponto de achar que enlouqueceria se aquilo continuasse.

Quando as mãos desfizeram o nó da sua gravata, ele respirou fundo e juntou todas as suas forças para afastar o vice-presidente. Logo em seguida, ele saiu do carro e deu a volta, abrindo a porta do outro lado.

- Por favor, senhor, entre em sua residência e me deixe ir.

Rufus não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ele se levantou e saiu do veículo.

Rapidamente, Tseng se encaminhou de volta para o carro.

- Espera!

O rapaz segurou o braço do Turk, fazendo-o parar, para depois circular seus braços em volta da cintura dele e encostar sua cabeça naquele peito escondido pelo terno.

O moreno estava relutante em ceder àquela chantagem, e não parou de se culpar quando seus braços envolveram o vice-presidente. A princípio, ele permaneceu parado, mas quando Rufus começou a afagar o rosto em seu peito, seus olhos se fecharam e suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas do outro.

Um sorriso vitorioso se formou na expressão do loiro. Rufus tentou se aproximar mais, jogando seu corpo ao de Tseng, que no momento sentia dificuldade em respirar. Nunca o Turk estivera tão perto daquele que desejava e de quem tanto precisava manter uma distância profissional. Rufus levantou sua cabeça e beijou o queixo do moreno, que olhou para baixo.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

E Tseng achou impossível escapar daqueles olhos azuis. Também sabia que seus olhos expressavam claramente o que sentia... Sabia que seu adorado vice-presidente também tinha conhecimento disso... E que seus dedos brincariam com seus sentimentos como se fossem um novo brinquedo.

Mas antes que sua mente lhe dissesse que aquilo não devia ter acontecido, sua mão havia caminhado até aquele rosto perfeito e acariciado a pele macia. Involuntariamente, ele lambeu seus lábios, antecipando o que provaria a seguir. Sua boca encontrou a outra, mas rapidamente se afastou. Sua mente se encontrou em um estado entre o delírio e a euforia quando ele voltou a fazer suas bocas se encontrarem, dessa vez, sem intuito algum de se separarem, pelo menos até quando seus fôlegos agüentassem.

Os braços de Tseng suspenderam o corpo de Rufus para que eles ficassem mais perto. Os braços do loiro passaram a circular o pescoço do Turk como suporte.

Um longo tempo se passou até que seus lábios terminassem de se acariciar.

O vice-presidente segurou a mão do moreno e o puxou até a entrada.

Por um momento, Tseng não se moveu, permanecendo relutantemente no lugar.

Um suspiro aborrecido escapou dos lábios de Rufus, que olhou para seu subordinado impacientemente. Mesmo assim, a situação continuou a mesma.

- O que é agora?

Tseng se livrou da mão que o segurava, delicadamente. – Eu não devo ficar aqui.

- Mas é uma ordem.

Um suspiro de exasperação.

- Apenas entre e beba alguma coisa comigo... É só o que estou mandando você fazer...

Relutância.

- Você não vai querer que eu implore, vai... Você não me deixaria fazer isso... - um sorriso.

Oh Senhor... ele mataria por aquele sorriso.

- Isso vai ser rápido... Não vai? – perguntou o Turk com apreensão.

- Mas é claro... – mentira. – Você não terá com o que se preocupar...

E Tseng tinha certeza que aquela última frase significaria exatamente o contrário...

x

x

x

x

Ele estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá de couro preto, olhando distraidamente os peixes coloridos do aquário... Estranhamente, ele parecia ter um sistema de proteção complexo... Como se alguém temesse pela segurança das criaturas que nadavam despreocupadamente.

Deviam ser muito caros...

Mas, mesmo assim, se entrassem na residência para roubar algo, ele tinha certeza de que não seriam os peixes...

Enquanto ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, um copo foi entregue a ele.

Era tão estranho... ser servido ao invés de servir...

Rufus sentou-se ao seu lado... curiosamente, a uma distância normal. Ele deu um gole na sua bebida e se apoiou ao encosto.

Tseng não demorou muito para terminar seu copo...

...quanto mais rápido...

Ele tentou se levantar.

- Você já quer ir?

Não fazia nem 20 minutos que ele estava ali.

- Amanhã eu tenho compromissos importantes. Não posso ficar até muito tarde.

- Sente-se e beba mais um pouco... – aquele olhar...

Não havia outra opção a não ser obedecer...

x

x

x

x

Silêncio.

Por quanto tempo eles estavam assim? Sentados... bebendo em silêncio...

_Se ele está tentando me embebedar..._

Não conseguiria tão fácil.

- Vejo que está mais à vontade...

Realmente... parecia que o nervosismo inicial havia passado.

Eles se olharam.

Tseng sabia que não demoraria muito até que Rufus...

- Do que você tem tanto medo?

- Eu não sei o que você está...

- Não se faça de desentendido...

Do que ele tinha tanto medo... Seus olhos percorreram o corpo do rapaz ao lado, parando para se fixarem nos azuis que devoravam sua alma.

Braços envolveram seu pescoço.

_Se eu não parar isso agora... _

Pernas se encostaram as suas.

_Não vai sobrar nada de mim... _

Porque se havia algo em que o ShinRa era bom, era tomar posse de tudo que seu olhar encontrava.

Uma boca encontrou a sua.

E ele não pôde pensar em mais nada.

Além de colocar seus braços em volta da cintura do loiro e beijá-lo de volta.

x

x

x

x

Olhos esperavam ansiosamente por Rufus na escuridão.

Enquanto a porta do quarto era aberta, a luz entrava languidamente pelo local, e a figura se colocou de pé. Seus passos estavam quase indo à direção do jovem, quando o olhar viu a cena à frente com irritação. Ao lado do seu amado vice-presidente, havia um Turk de cabelos negros.

A pantera sentiu-se traída e começou a morder o pé da cama, contrariada. Seus dentes afiados lascavam a superfície do caríssimo móvel.

- Dark Nation, pára já com isso!! – disse o loiro irritado ao ver o que seu bichinho de estimação estava aprontando.

A pantera olhou para ele, desafiadora, e continuou mordendo a madeira.

- Eu estou avisando...

Tseng nunca imaginou que veria uma situação daquelas no quarto do vice-presidente... Era curioso vê-lo ameaçando uma pantera como se ela fosse uma criança desobediente...

- Saí já daí!! – disse Rufus ao apontar uma arma para o animal.

Só era um pouco diferente porque você não costumava apontar um revolver para uma criança.

A pantera resmungou algumas vezes e caminhou contrariada até um canto do aposento.

As costas do jovem tremiam de irritação e Tseng segurou um impulso de colocar suas mãos naqueles ombros e massageá-los. Antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, Rufus já estava com as mãos em seu peito, alisando sua gravata.

Dark Nation olhou aquilo e começou a arranhar as cortinas com suas unhas afiadas. Logo, a pantera resolveu mudar sua estratégia. Ela sabia que Rufus não ligava muito para cortinas. E ela sabia onde ficavam as roupas mais caras do vice-presidente. O animal abriu o guarda-roupas com uma patada e achou uma camisa. Seus dentes começaram a morder o tecido raivosamente e ela continuaria a fazer aquilo com cada peça do armário, até seu dono resolver dar atenção a ela.

Tseng foi puxado pela gravata até chegar aos pés da cama e recebeu ordens para despir o senhor vice-presidente. O rapaz respirou fundo e começou a desabotoar com cuidado a primeira peça de roupa, colocando-a em seguida em cima de um móvel.

- Mais rápido...

O moreno suspirou. Havia, pelo menos, umas duas ou três camadas de tecido... o que não tornava as coisas muito fáceis. Seus dedos tentavam desabotoar as roupas com o máximo de agilidade sem arrancar os botões... E ele tinha certeza que se aqueles encontros continuassem, ele se tornaria um especialista naquilo...

Quando finalmente um pouco daquele corpo começou a se mostrar, Tseng tentou ter o máximo de controle para continuar sua tarefa até terminar... Mas quanto mais ele avançava, mais sua respiração se acelerava e mais seus dedos tremiam...

No momento em que ele terminou, seus olhos não conseguiram fugir daquele corpo por muito tempo. Rufus era tão lindo que seu coração tremia em olhar para ele. Suas mãos queriam muito tocá-lo, mas ele se conteve...

- Parece que agora é a minha vez...

Logo, Tseng sentiu mãos retirarem seu terno e afrouxarem sua gravata. Parecia que o loiro estava avançando mais rápido porque o moreno usava menos roupas... Ou seria porque ele estava acostumado a tirar as roupas dos outros... O Turk não queria nem pensar...

Quando sua camisa foi aberta ele sentiu lábios descerem sobre seu peito e mãos deslizavam pelas suas costas. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele começou a acariciar o cabelo de Rufus, tomando cuidado para não desmanchar o penteado que seria desmanchado mais tarde... Ele prendeu sua respiração quando sentiu seu cinto ser aberto e os dedos em sua calça. Sua temperatura subiu. Mas quando eles pareciam se aproximar demais de um certo lugar, de repente, eles se afastavam... E o gesto se repetiu algumas vezes, deixando-o sempre em um estado de antecipação.

Tseng meio que agradeceu e meio que se decepcionou quando os dedos se afastaram de vez. Porém, não demorou muito até que ele sentisse aquela ansiedade que o enlouquecia quando todas as suas roupas estavam jogadas desajeitadamente no chão.

Silêncio.

- Tseng... Você pode fazer alguma coisa agora.

- O que você quer que eu faça...?

Apreensão.

- Eu quero que você faça o que você quiser comigo.

O líder dos Turks sentiu seu corpo se encher de um sentimento que o assustava.

Mas ele não podia recusar uma ordem daquelas...

Ele se aproximou e passou suas mãos pelos braços descobertos, passando depois para os ombros, pescoço, rosto e o puxou para um beijo demorado. Primeiramente, seus lábios se encostaram delicadamente, deslizando uns nos outros de forma lenta. Depois, suas línguas se encontraram e se acariciaram sensualmente.

Logo que o beijo terminou, outro foi começado, dessa vez, de forma mais desesperada, enquanto seus braços se enroscavam no corpo um do outro.

Tseng mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo... parecia algo irreal, uma fantasia da sua mente...

Sua consciência dizia para ele parar, mas... naquele momento ele já não conseguia mais...

Seu amado vice-presidente o puxou até a enorme cama e fez com que o Turk ficasse sobre ele. Um olhar azul malicioso percorreu o corpo acima.

Tseng prendeu a respiração quando Rufus tocou seu membro, envolvendo-o com sua mão, percorrendo-o languidamente. Ele sentiu suas faces arderem. Quanto mais seu órgão respondia aos toques, mais ele fugia do olhar do outro e se sentia envergonhado. O loiro tocou em seu rosto e o fez encará-lo.

Tão lindo...

Sua mão começou a acariciar o tórax abaixo, até que ele sentiu que Rufus a segurou. A mão foi guiada por entre as pernas do loiro e seus dedos encostaram-se à entrada.

Tseng respirou fundo e inseriu um dedo lentamente, parando para ver a reação do mais novo. Aquele lânguido olhar azul falava para que ele continuasse. Dessa vez, ele voltou com dois dedos e sentiu a mão em seu membro se afastar. Ele teve receio de que tivesse feito algo errado, mas logo a mão voltou para seu órgão ereto, passando algo sobre ele. Parecia que o vice-presidente estava preparado para situações como aquelas... O moreno já não sabia por quanto tempo mais agüentaria esperar, quando penetrou seu superior com mais um dedo.

Parecia que nem Rufus tinha mais paciência quando fez Tseng retirar seus dedos e substituí-los pela sua ereção. Lentamente ele começou a penetrá-lo. Quando estava quase na metade, ele se retirou um pouco para voltar e se colocar todo para dentro. Por um momento, todas as suas preocupações se foram e ele começou a se movimentar do jeito que queria, perdido nas sensações que aquele ato lhe proporcionava.

Rufus não pensava que ele se familiarizasse com aquilo com tanta facilidade, esperando encontrar alguma resistência daquele Turk que outrora estava tão relutante. Não que ele estivesse reclamando... seria muito complicado se Tseng resolvesse parar no meio... Ele estava realmente esperando que aquilo não acontecesse. O vice-presidente gostava do jeito que seu corpo estava sendo tomado... Ele poderia tentar esquecer do desconforto se o rapaz acima não parasse... Ele guiou uma das mãos do moreno até seu membro e começou a senti-la passando sobre si.

Os movimentos estavam se tornando mais rápidos e ambos não conseguiriam encontrar palavras para descrever o que estavam sentindo. Se eles estivessem pensando algo coerente naquele momento...

Os gemidos escapavam da garganta de Rufus sem contenções e aquilo parecia que incentivava Tseng a penetrá-lo mais vigorosamente. O moreno sentia o corpo abaixo se contorcer e os músculos ao redor de sua ereção se contraírem deliciosamente. Sua mão percorria o outro incessantemente, procurando trazê-lo mais perto do que ele estava prestes a atingir.

Aquele esforço em agradar não havia passado despercebido por Rufus, que aproveitava cada sensação que Tseng lhe proporcionava... Cada vez que aquela mão decidida percorria seu órgão... Cada vez que o moreno atingia uma parte dentro dele, que fazia seu corpo todo estremecer.

Eles continuaram por mais algum tempo, até que sentiram algo que os fez agirem mais desesperadamente, e continuaram ainda, até não conseguirem agüentar mais.

Os dois ficaram apenas deitados, esperando suas consciências voltarem e suas respirações se normalizarem.

Tseng descansava sua cabeça no peito de Rufus, que estava acariciando seu cabelo. O moreno pegou aquela mão e a levou até seu rosto, beijando-a. Logo em seguida, o loiro segurou a mão do Turk e a fez passar sobre seu pescoço, seu queixo e a levou até seus lábios, a princípio apenas fazendo os dedos deslizarem sobre sua boca, depois sua língua passou pelas pontas e ele levou-os para dentro, sugando-os. Tseng olhava aquilo hipnotizado.

Em dado momento, ele retirou os dedos de dentro daquela boca e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Enquanto isso, uma pantera deitava em cima de trapos que antes foram roupas caríssimas e tentava fazer sua cama para dormir. Ela resmungou e colocou sua cabeça sobre as patas quando viu seu dono mergulhado em um sono profundo, nos braços daquele Turk...

x

x

x

x

Uma afetuosa mão percorria as costas cobertas de branco. Uma ação que ninguém mais veria daquele Turk sempre tão sério... a não ser uma pessoa...

- Aquele velho não entende que devemos tomar outros tipos de estratégias...

- Acalme-se, senhor... – disse certo Turk ao ouvido do vice-presidente.

- Pode até ser que tudo tenha funcionado bem até agora, mas os tempos mudam e precisamos revisar nossos planos...

Tseng manteve a mão nas costas de Rufus, encaminhando-o a um lugar um pouco menos movimentado. Ele, então, passou seus dedos sobre os fios loiros e colocou de volta no lugar alguns que haviam caído naquele rosto perfeito.

Algumas vezes, ele concordava com as opiniões de seu querido superior, mas quase sempre ele achava que o rapaz era um tanto... radical em seus pensamentos... No entanto, ele poderia falar o que quisesse e o vice-presidente continuaria a dar ouvidos apenas para suas próprias convicções...

Os braços do Turk envolveram o mais novo e ele sentiu o corpo estremecer no seu abraço... O rapaz estava nervoso. Tseng levantou o queixo de Rufus e o beijou. Toda aquela tensão era sentida por aqueles lábios que se moviam com uma raiva contida. Porém, aquela ansiedade toda se esvaiu na medida que o mais velho o beijava, lentamente, até que ele se acalmasse.

Porém, abruptamente, Tseng se separou dele quando passos se aproximaram.

Rufus não gostou de ter aquele contato interrompido daquele jeito... justo naquele momento quando ele estava começando a se entregar ao beijo...

- Vamos para o meu escritório.

O Turk não se opôs à ordem.

Com passos apressados eles chegaram ao elevador.

Tseng puxou Rufus para dentro circulando sua cintura, fazendo seus corpos se encontrarem.

Quando as portas se fecharam, o vice-presidente foi empurrado até uma parede de vidro, enquanto mãos passavam sobre seu corpo.

- Você está tão ansioso hoje...

Um beijo fez o rapaz se calar. Seus braços circularam o pescoço do líder dos Turks e ele fez com que seus corpos se juntassem mais.

O sinal de que o elevador havia alcançado o andar fez com que eles se separassem relutantemente.

Eles saíram apressados pelos corredores até atingirem o escritório de Rufus. Quando os dois entraram, a porta foi fechada devidamente e Tseng abraçou o loiro por trás, começando a beijar sua nuca.

O vice-presidente se jogou para trás, enquanto seus corpos se esfregavam ritmicamente. Os dedos do Turk começaram a cuidar dos botões das vestes de seu amante. Desde aquele primeiro dia e nas incontáveis vezes que se encontraram, sua prática em retirar aquele monte de roupas aumentou consideravelmente.

Uma a uma cada peça foi atirada ao chão.

- Você costumava ser mais cuidadoso... – disse Rufus ao ver a pilha de roupas que estava se formando.

Tseng levou uma de suas mãos até o membro do outro e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Você quer que eu as pegue agora, senhor?

Rufus suspirou e começou a gemer baixo enquanto seu órgão era acariciado. – Hum... pode deixar pra mais tarde...

A mão trabalhava sobre ele incansavelmente, enquanto seu pescoço era coberto por beijos. Um braço circulava sua cintura, trazendo-o mais perto ainda do outro. Ele podia sentir o membro coberto pressionado contra suas costas e seu próprio membro se enrijecendo com tudo o que Tseng estava fazendo com ele.

Uma de suas mãos procurou o rosto do moreno, afagando-o. A outra passou para trás do seu corpo, procurando um volume nas calças do Turk. Quando ele o achou, seu pescoço recebeu em troca uma leve mordida.

Nos últimos tempos, Tseng experimentava uma sensação que não costumava sentir antigamente... uma certa urgência... uma ansiedade toda vez que se encontrava perto do loiro. Só de saber que estava no mesmo cômodo que ele, um calor já percorria seu corpo. E isso só aumentava quando eles estavam tão perto.

Sem conseguir mais esperar, o Turk levou o outro até a mesa do escritório.

Rufus se apoiou na superfície com suas mãos e afastou suas pernas sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ele sentiu dedos passarem pela sua abertura sem demora e começarem a penetrá-lo de maneira viciosa. Quando ele percebeu que mais dedos havia se juntado, o loiro mordeu seus lábios e tentou se acostumar com a sensação. Ele sentiu seu coração se acelerar quando eles começaram a se movimentar mais rápido e irem mais fundo.

- Tseng...

O moreno entendeu o recado e retirou seu membro de dentro de suas calças, esfregando-o algumas vezes, até posicioná-lo na entrada. O órgão foi se afundando devagar no corpo e não parou até ser inteiro envolvido.

Mãos seguraram a cintura de Rufus enquanto ele era penetrado esporadicamente. Mas, logo, ele sentiu sua pele inteira queimar quando Tseng criou um ritmo intenso, fazendo seus corpos se encontrarem tão rapidamente, que pareciam que nem haviam se separado.

As mãos de Rufus seguravam cada vez com mais força a extremidade da mesa quando as investidas se tornaram ainda mais fortes do que ele imaginava que poderiam se tornar, que ele achava que poderia suportar.

Tseng distribuía mordidas nos ombros e pescoço do loiro para tentar conter os sons que se formavam em sua garganta. Parecia que cada parte de seu corpo havia sido dominada por um prazer intenso, que o fazia ter dificuldade em se controlar.

Embora ele quisesse que tudo aquilo demorasse o máximo possível, ele não pôde estender aquele momento por mais tempo e teve que se render ao êxtase que tomou conta dos seus sentidos. Ele abraçou o corpo do Rufus e esperou sua respiração se controlar. Antes de se retirar, ele deu um beijo no ombro do rapaz.

- O senhor me dá licença?

- À vontade...

O Turk sentou-se na cadeira do vice-presidente e o puxou para que se acomodasse no seu colo. Rufus colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e sentiu a mão de Tseng cobrir sua ereção. Ele afundou seu rosto no pescoço do mais velho e deixou que ele o guiasse lentamente até alcançar o que tanto esperava. E não demorou muito para que esse momento chegasse.

- Eu acho que o senhor devia me chamar mais ao seu escritório.

O vice-presidente levantou a cabeça e encarou seu amante.

- Mas eu sempre chamei... Você é que sempre fugia.

Isso era verdade...

- Mas agora você já me convenceu dos privilégios de ficar aqui...

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

- Eu não disse que eu sei muito bem como convencer as pessoas...?

Isso havia sido provado...

A única coisa que ainda incomodava Tseng era: quantas pessoas exatamente seu vice-presidente haveria convencido...

x

x

x

x

O animal era maior ainda quando visto à luz do dia. Sua cabeça afagou a coxa do vice-presidente amavelmente, para depois esfregar seu grande corpo coberto pelos pêlos brilhantes nas pernas do seu dono. A pantera encarou Tseng com um olhar de deboche, dizendo que era ELA quem estava se enroscando nas pernas do Rufus.

Enquanto a demonstração explicita de afeto acontecia, os olhares dos rapazes se cruzavam com promessas que não precisavam ser transformadas em palavras.

- Dark Nation, vai para seu banho de Mako.

O animal rosnou, choramingando.

- Vai!! Senão eu chamo Ele para convencer você...

Os olhos da pantera se arregalaram e ela saiu rapidinho do lugar.

- Ele? – o olhar era interrogativo, mas procurando manter uma calma aparente... porém, falhava em disfarçar completamente todos os sentimentos implícitos na pergunta.

Rufus mostrou um olhar neutro.

- É uma pantera medrosa, se assusta muito fácil.

Não parecia tão medrosa quando mostrava seus dentes...

- Você ainda não respondeu...

Mas quando Tseng ainda esperava uma resposta, os altos executivos da ShinRa haviam aparecido para a reunião.

E aquela resposta teria que esperar.

...Se algum dia ela apareceria...

x

x

x

x

Algo o incomodava.

Tudo era o silêncio.

A calma que poderia trazer alguma paz em sua vida lhe dizia que algo estava errado naquele silêncio dissimulado.

Tseng começou a caminhar, procurando...

x

x

x

x

O braço de Rufus estava em volta da cintura do ruivo, enquanto sua mão repousava sobre o ombro e seus dedos brincavam com alguns fios de cabelo.

O corpo de Reno se contraiu e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu seu superior se aproximando. Havia algo de muito errado naquele olhar sempre tão controlado.

- Er... lembrei que preciso ir...

Rufus lambeu e mordiscou a orelha do Turk, aparentemente sem ter conhecimento do que estava acontecendo.

- O que é mais importante que eu? – foram as palavras sussurradas.

Reno viu o olhar de Tseng, que naquele momento estava bem mais próximo.

-...Minha vida...?

O loiro olhou para trás e não pareceu surpreso. Ele aproximou sua boca do pescoço de Reno e começou a mordê-lo devagar.

- Aí, Senhor... Chefe... preciso mesmo ir... – disse ele ao segurar a cintura de Rufus e tentar afastá-lo.

- Por quê?

Tseng virou para se retirar. Aquilo era demais para que ele conseguisse agüentar.

- Eu não dei permissão para ninguém sair – disse Rufus ao olhar para o moreno.

- Você parece bem ocupado no momento.

Seus olhares se prenderam.

Reno aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar escapar... Ele se afastou e tentou sair disfarçadamente enquanto eles se devoravam com o olhar (mas não no sentido Lemon da coisa).

- Nenhum de vocês... – ele se virou para o ruivo, que parou no mesmo instante.

- Mas eu dou permissão para ele se retirar – disse o chefe dos Turks. – Aliás, é uma ordem.

O rapaz voltou a andar novamente.

- Mas eu ainda sou o vice-presidente dessa empresa e estou mandando ele ficar.

- Decidam-se! – exclamou Reno.

- Saia... – disse Tseng com uma expressão séria. – Eu preciso conversar a sós com o nosso vice-presidente.

O ruivo se preparou para parar outra vez, então nem teve muita pressa ao se mover. Ele ainda esperou mais um pouco e estranhou o silêncio. Então ele começou a caminhar lentamente, olhou mais uma vez para trás e foi embora.

- Por que você faz isso? – disse Tseng quando eles estavam a sós. Sua expressão claramente abalada. – Eu não sou bom o bastante? – indignação. - Então, diga-me o que eu preciso fazer... O que você precisa... O que eu não tenho...

Rufus olhou para ele com uma incomum tristeza. – Tseng... Não há nada de errado com você... Você é perfeito assim... Eu quero que você nunca mude...

No entanto, mesmo com aquelas palavras, o líder dos Turks não encontrava sossego... Ele sabia desde o começo que se ele se aproximasse demais de Rufus, não haveria paz... Que a chama naqueles olhos azuis faria seu corpo se aquecer e, ao mesmo tempo, consumiria sua razão.

Só que não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Ele não podia simplesmente fingir que não se importava quando não sabia onde seu amado estava... Com quem estava... Ele não podia evitar aqueles sentimentos possessivos que abraçavam seu coração... Rufus era seu amante, mas não era seu... E aquilo estava silenciosamente estilhaçando sua alma.

x

x

x

x

Olhos esperavam na escuridão.

O som de uma porta se abrindo.

Algumas luzes foram acesas.

Tseng se assustou com o estado de Rufus ao entrar no quarto. Seu cabelo estava um pouco desalinhado e suas roupas amassadas. Não eram sinais muito alarmantes à primeira vista, mas o Turk sabia que havia algo de errado.

O vice-presidente caminhou um pouco desajeitadamente e pegou uma garrafa de seu bar, sem se importar em servir-se em um copo.

O moreno se aproximou com sua expressão gritando de preocupação.

- Senhor... – um vocativo tão formal para o nível de intimidade que eles tinham. – O que aconteceu?

Um olhar azul se voltou a ele, mas o loiro não falou nada e continuou bebendo.

O Turk tirou a garrafa contra a vontade do outro e segurou em seus pulsos.

- Eu não devo satisfações a você – foi a resposta cortante.

O moreno conteve sua vontade de estapear seu amado chefe e manteve sua compostura. – Você não parece estar bem.

Foi então que ele viu marcas sobre o pescoço pálido. Ele escutou um som de desaprovação quando puxou a roupa de Rufus para revelar mais daquela pele. Aquilo era...

-...marca de dedos? Alguém atacou você?

O loiro deu uma risada seca. – Não chamaria aquilo de ataque, mas pensando bem, foi quase isso.

- O que é tão engraçado?! Alguém o machuca e você acha engraçado?!

O vice-presidente encostou-se ao balcão projetando seu tórax para frente. – Têm mais algumas para você analisar – seus dedos começaram a abrir suas roupas de cima, até deixarem seu peito à mostra.

A pele alva estava repleta de marcas que variavam de um leve tom avermelhado para um roxo bem vivo. Havia sinais que ele conseguia identificar... e outros que ele não sabia como foram causados...

- Uma mordida...? – foi a pergunta que não esperava uma resposta. Os olhos castanhos examinaram os desenhos feitos pelos dentes na parte que ligava a cintura ao quadril.

Rufus entrelaçou seus dedos nos longos fios negros amavelmente e afagou os cabelos com a outra mão.

Tseng abaixou sua cabeça e encostou seus lábios ao abdômen ferido. Ele traçou um caminho pelo corpo do loiro com sua boca, cobrindo-o de beijos cheios de raiva e devoção. Suas mãos passaram pelas costas e seus dedos sentiram algumas marcas por elas... e leves gemidos eram escutados quando algumas feridas eram tocadas.

- Nunca mais faça isso – seus lábios tocaram os do vice-presidente.

- Me leva pra cama.

O moreno suspirou e o ajudou a caminhar, colocando-o cuidadosamente na cama. Tseng começou a retirar as roupas do loiro devagar evitando esbarrar em alguns ferimentos. Quando terminou, ele reparou que as pernas não haviam sido muito atingidas e a parte de cima não estava tão mal quanto ele pensava... Mesmo assim, ele ficou preocupado... E o fato de ele saber que deveria ter sido o próprio vice-presidente que pedira por isso não o aliviava muito.

Rufus começou a desabotoar a camisa de Tseng, que o impediu.

- Eu quero que você descanse.

- Mas eu não estou cansado... – suas mãos começaram a mexer na gravata.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Olhares.

- Mas eu quero você! – o loiro o puxou pela gravata.

Mais olhares...

Tseng foi o primeiro a desviar seus olhos e virar para o lado, pensativo.

- Deixa eu cuidar disso primeiro... – apontou para os ferimentos, alguns estavam sangrando...

Cuidadosamente, cada marca foi tratada...

- Já acabou? – perguntou Rufus impaciente.

- Já sim... – disse Tseng ao massagear um dos pés do seu vice-presidente.

Suspiro.

- E o que você está esperando? – do jeito que ele estava relaxando com a massagem ele acabaria dormindo... – Ahhh. – uma mordida no seu pé... – Espero que você se desculpe por isso.

- Parece que vou precisar me desculpar... – disse ele ao beijar o mesmo local que havia atingido. Seus dentes foram subindo pela perna, joelho, e foram parar na parte interna da coxa de Rufus, que puxou a fita que amarrava os cabelos e bagunçou os fios negros, fazendo alguns caírem sobre os olhos escuros.

Tseng olhava para cima, para os olhos azuis, enquanto sua boca subia mais e mais pela coxa, até parar entre as pernas, sugando a parte inferior aos testículos. Ele sentiu seus cabelos serem agarrados com mais força enquanto ele subia lentamente. Seus dentes começaram a roçar de leve o membro de Rufus, que sentia sua respiração se acelerar cada vez mais. Ele começou a sugar de leve a extremidade e depois foi colocando o órgão em sua boca devagar. Seus dedos encontraram a abertura do loiro e a rodearam, enquanto sua boca trabalhava no membro que se enrijecia.

Rufus segurou um gemido quando os dedos começaram a penetrá-lo. Ele procurou ajeitar seu corpo para que Tseng pudesse ter mais acesso a ele.

De repente, o moreno se afastou para retirar suas roupas. Logo, ele recebeu ajuda de mãos apressadas que, na realidade, mais o atrapalhavam... Porém, ele não reclamou quando seu chefe tocava seu corpo no processo.

Quando a tarefa terminou, eles se abraçaram e se jogaram de volta no colchão, distribuindo beijos desencontrados no rosto um do outro. Finalmente, suas bocas se encontraram e por um bom tempo eles permaneceram naquele ato, até que se separaram.

Os olhos de Tseng se fixaram nos de Rufus, e ele se preparou para penetrá-lo.

O vice-presidente estava agitado, esperando ansiosamente, enquanto seu amante permanecia em uma aparente calma. O loiro jogou seu corpo contra o outro esperando uma resposta.

Nada.

Quando ele estava quase para reclamar, o órgão abriu passagem dentro dele fazendo-o se calar. Para logo em seguida fazê-lo quase gritar ao sentir todo o membro preenchê-lo. Os movimentos começaram em seguida. Lentamente, Tseng se retirava inteiro para voltar com força.

Rufus segurou novamente nos cabelos do Turk e sentiu o ritmo aumentar gradualmente. Sua mão foi descendo pelo seu próprio tórax, até alcançar sua ereção e esfregá-la rapidamente. Seu corpo tentava fazer o outro também se mover mais rápido, mas sua cintura foi segurada, impedindo-o de se mexer completamente. Ele tentou expressar como queria que o ato acontecesse, mas Tseng o ignorava, impondo seu próprio ritmo. Aquela tortura, parecia que só aumentava seu desejo.

Quando, finalmente, seus pedidos foram atendidos, seu corpo parecia que explodiria de tanta excitação. Seus gemidos foram contidos pela boca se colava a sua, acariciando-a de forma oposta às investidas fortes de Tseng.

As pálpebras sobre os olhos azuis se esforçaram para se abrirem, mas quando elas deixaram a visão de Rufus alcançar seu amante, este sentiu que o pequeno sacrifício havia valido a pena. O moreno estava com os olhos entreabertos, perdidos em seu prazer, ofuscados por alguns fios jogados em seu rosto.

Notando que estava sendo observado, o Turk prendeu seu olhar no de Rufus. Seu peito pareceu se encher de uma sensação quente... algo que confortava, mas que o deixava apreensivo.

Sua mão se juntou a do loiro sobre a ereção deste e eles concordaram em manter um ritmo mais lento para todas suas ações.

Quando um tentava ir mais rápido, era prontamente impedido pelo outro... com uma certa dose de esforço.

Tseng sentia-se cada vez mais perto, mas tentou se segurar até que soubesse que Rufus havia conseguido seu momento de ápice. Mas não demorou muito para que aquilo acontecesse. E os dois puderam se entregar ao ponto máximo de todas as sensações que um havia proporcionado ao outro.

Rufus segurou-se forte nos braços de Tseng, que mudou suas posições, fazendo com que eles ficassem lado a lado na cama.

Um longo beijo.

Olhares.

O loiro aproximou seus lábios à orelha do moreno e sussurrou algo... Uma pergunta? Um pedido?

Tseng segurou a cabeça de Rufus e a colocou de volta no travesseiro. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto a sua frente e ajeitou o queixo para que o outro pudesse olhar diretamente para ele. Seus lábios estremeceram levemente quando ele sussurrou suas palavras.

x

x

x

x

Muito aconteceu depois daquela noite.

Era como se uma aura de turbulência houvesse se posto sobre tudo e todos.

Primeiro veio o primeiro tremor.

Depois, uma calmaria.

Um silêncio sepulcral.

Quando menos se esperava, era como se os mortos tivessem voltado à vida.

E a ordem das coisas havia se transformado.

Num golpe cruel do destino.

x

x

x

x

Olhos castanhos acordaram para se aborrecerem ao constatar que eles ainda estavam na cama de um quarto. Não na enorme cama do luxuoso quarto de Rufus, mas em uma cama monótona de um hospital.

Aquilo era terrível.

Acordar algumas vezes e olhar para o mesmo teto. Escutar o mesmo silêncio. Para depois dormir outra vez e tudo se repetir.

Ele preferiria estar fazendo algum trabalho tedioso, analisar relatórios, qualquer coisa que não o prendesse. Qualquer lugar que lhe desse a oportunidade de sair em busca de um certo loiro de vez em quando.

Rufus...

O presidente estivera ali algumas vezes, ele pudera notar por um certo perfume familiar rondando seu travesseiro... mas parecia que seus olhos não tinham sorte em encontrar os azuis quando ele passava por lá.

Tseng se perguntava se o haviam colocado em algum casulo de Mako. Só de pensar naquilo um frio subia em sua espinha. Então, ele procurou não pensar e suspirou, tentando dormir... Pelo menos assim, o tempo passava mais rápido. Mas quando ele estava quase pegando no sono, um barulho interrompeu seu plano.

Passos.

Lentos.

O que seu visitante misterioso pretendia...?

O moreno ouviu alguém sentar na cadeira ao seu lado. Sem qualquer cerimônia dedos atrevidos atacaram seu abdômen. Continuamente eles circulavam sua pele, descendo cada vez mais pelo seu corpo...

- Finalmente...

Um gemido abafado revelou que Tseng estava consciente. Ele abriu seus olhos e viu o presidente deitar a cabeça em sua coxa.

Um sorriso.

- Quanto mais você ia me fazer esperar? – os dedos começaram a abrir os botões de baixo da camisa fina que ele estava usando.

- Rufus... er... senhor.

- Já faz tanto tempo que você está aqui... Está se sentindo melhor? – a mão passou por baixo do tecido aberto e começou a afagar sua pele.

Seu corpo ainda parecia meio anestesiado, um pouco mole, mas ao mesmo tempo tenso. Seus músculos pareciam ter sido esmagados e a dor se fazia sentir em todos os poros, acentuando-se na área em que ele fora atingido.

- Estou me sentindo melhor, não se preocupe.

Os dedos se afundaram um a um no seu umbigo, fazendo seu abdômen se contrair e uma corrente de dor se espalhar pela região.

De repente, o contato entre a mão e seu corpo foi interrompido. Isso provocou uma sensação de alívio e desapontamento. Mas logo a sensação se modificou quando seu órgão foi apalpado por cima do tecido. A mão fazia pressão de maneira torturante e ele se conteve pelo máximo que pôde antes de levantar seu quadril e se esfregar contra ela.

- É assim que você se comporta na frente do seu superior? Eu devo castigar você?

A resposta foi um gemido rouco quando a mão se friccionou a ele com mais força.

- Ou eu devo ser paciente por você estar machucado? - o botão da sua calça foi aberto e o zíper desceu perigosamente. – Parece que você está se recuperando bem... – os dedos procuraram o membro dentro da roupa e o retiraram do seu confinamento.

Tseng sentia uma nuvem vertiginosa cobrir sua mente, em um misto de tontura e excitação. Quando ele conseguiu se recuperar, seus olhos se fixaram na imagem a sua frente.

Rufus esperou esse momento para grudar seus lábios na base e beijá-la languidamente, sugando a pele com a ação. Sua mão apoiava o outro lado do pênis, enquanto a boca subia repetindo aquele gesto até alcançar a glande. Seus dentes roçaram o local delicadamente e sua língua traçou o contorno, para depois afagar a pequena cavidade. A mão se fechou sobre o membro e começou a esfregá-lo enquanto a extremidade era lambida vigorosamente.

Os músculos de Tseng se estremeciam dolorosamente e suor seu formava em sua pele com o calor do seu corpo. Ele se agarrou com força nas extremidades da cama quando Rufus o segurou pela base com as duas mãos, esfregando os polegares no órgão rígido, enquanto a boca o cobria. O loiro o sugou com ardor, sua cabeça subindo e descendo sobre a ereção continuamente.

Quando o moreno sentiu que o prazer se tornou intenso demais, ele conseguiu fazer um último esforço para avisar o outro, que assistiu atentamente o fluido esbranquiçado escorrer.

Tseng jogou sua cabeça no travesseiro, exausto e observou, com olhos semi-abertos, Rufus passar os lábios sobre o líquido e encostar parte do seu rosto na substância com adoração. Quando o loiro viu os olhos castanhos se prenderem aos dele, ele sorriu e esfregou a ponta dos dedos no sêmen, lambendo-os um a um. O gesto foi repetido demoradamente até não sobrar mais nada.

O Turk observou tudo satisfeito, só que aquilo o havia deixado exausto e ele foi lentamente mergulhando num sono... que o afastaria do seu amado presidente. Seu braço se estendeu procurando contato, mas ele não conseguiu alcançar o rosto do rapaz encostado ao seu colchão.

- Boa noite.

Foram as últimas palavras que ele ouviu.

x

x

x

x

De um mundo de fatos coloridos e imagens distorcidas, surgiu uma sensação diferente. Algo mais real... uma sensação já experimentada antes, mas que Tseng não conseguia definir o que era. Logo, suas idéias começaram a voltar aos seus lugares e ele pôde identificar algo tocando sua boca.

- Parece que você me pegou aproveitando de você enquanto dormia.

Rufus lambeu os lábios do moreno uma última vez.

- Quantas vezes o senhor já fez isso sem eu saber?

O loiro levantou seus olhos, pensativo, e após um tempo deu um suspiro exasperado. - Não me faça perguntas difíceis – disse fingindo nervosismo e sorriu em seguida.

Tseng sorriu disfarçadamente de volta.

- Vem aqui... – ele passou a mão pelo colchão, no espaço ao seu lado.

- Eu não sei se isso seria bom para o seu estado... Isso pode não fazer muito bem para você... – disse o presidente fingindo preocupação.

Tseng passou a mão pelo ombro, pescoço e entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dourado. -...Senhor... – ele roçou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios do presidente, várias vezes. – Deita aqui comigo.

Rufus lançou a ele um olhar lascivo e subiu na cama languidamente. Ele colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno e se apoiou de joelhos, pressionando suas coxas na cintura, sentando-se levemente em seu colo.

O Turk estendeu seu braço e passou sua mão pelo peito coberto do presidente, que começou a se esfregar de uma forma provocativa sobre seu membro. Tseng fechou os olhos. Aquilo fazia seu corpo estremecer e provocava uma onda de prazer e dor devido ao seu estado de convalescença.

- Tire a roupa.

- Você é um doente muito atrevido.

- Se eu tivesse condições, arrancaria elas eu mesmo.

O loiro riu e começou a se despir lentamente. Enquanto isso, moreno devorava cada centímetro de pele que era revelado aos poucos.

- Você não tem pena de mim... – disse Tseng ao reclamar da demora. – Da próxima vez venha me visitar com menos roupas...

- Você realmente ficou muito mimado com todo mundo cuidando de você... tomando liberdades de me dar ordens... – Rufus saiu de sua posição para poder terminar de se despir.

- Você é quem me faz perder a razão...

O moreno colocou seus braços em volta de Rufus, pondo-se em cima dele e beijando-o com desespero. Suas bocas se abraçavam apaixonadamente enquanto suas línguas se tocavam.

Tseng parou por um momento para admirar o rapaz abaixo.

- Rufus... – o Turk juntou seus corpos e pressionou seu membro coberto no abdômen do loiro. - Eu quero você.

Um pouco de ar escapou da boca do presidente, levantando alguns fios negros no seu caminho.

Um gemido foi ouvido.

Os dois começaram a esfregar seus corpos um ao outro com veemência, fazendo seus membros serem sentidos mutuamente.

Após respirar fundo, Rufus fez com que eles se distanciassem um pouco e sua mão encontrou seu caminho por dentro da calça do outro, apalpando o órgão languidamente. Tseng fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação, mas recebeu uma ordem para voltar a abri-los. O loiro abriu suas pernas e levou sua outra mão por entre elas, tocando em sua abertura com um dedo. O moreno assistiu o rapaz abaixo começar a gemer quando um movimento começou.

O Turk afastou a mão que estava em seu órgão e a posicionou na parte interna da coxa de Rufus, que entendeu o recado e afastou mais as pernas, revelando mais do que ele estava fazendo para o olhar faminto que o devorava. O moreno viu mais um dedo ser inserido e levou sua mão ao seu próprio membro, esfregando-se no mesmo ritmo em que os dedos entravam e saiam da abertura do loiro.

Um longo gemido foi escutado quando Tseng juntou um dos seus dedos aos de Rufus. O presidente respirava com sofreguidão quando os movimentos sincronizados começaram. Ele levou sua outra mão até seu órgão e começou a se tocar, levando-a para cima e para baixo ritmicamente.

O Turk retirou seu dedo e fez os outros também saírem da abertura, colocando-se entre as pernas do rapaz, penetrando-o lentamente.

A visão de Rufus se ofuscou e ele se agarrou firme ao lençol. Um longo gemido fez caminho pela sua garganta na medida em que o órgão se afundava em seu corpo. Suas costas se arquearam e ele se contorceu em uma espera que parecia uma eternidade. Lágrimas estavam se formando no canto dos seus olhos quando ele finalmente fora preenchido.

Tseng respirou fundo e esperou um pouco até voltar aos seus movimentos. Suas mãos seguraram os quadris do loiro, puxando-o para si. Rufus entregou seu corpo completamente a ele, sua ansiedade aumentando cada vez que o moreno se demorava propositalmente. Mas ele sabia que o outro não permaneceria daquele jeito por muito tempo.

Suas previsões estavam certas, não demorou muito para que o Turk agisse mais rapidamente, movendo-se do jeito que o loiro gostava. E ele sabia o que precisava fazer para que Rufus gemesse incontrolavelmente em êxtase ou segurasse seus cabelos com força, quase implorando.

Dessa vez, ele procurou atender aos desejos de seu presidente sem demorar muito, porque seu corpo também não agüentaria a espera.

Após mais alguns minutos, tudo estava terminado. Rufus estava jogado em cima dos lençóis e Tseng estava desabado em cima dele.

Quando suas respirações se acalmaram, eles se abraçaram e permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo.

Mãos afagavam os longos fios negros que cobriam os ombros do moreno.

- Parece que já é hora de deixar você descansar...

Tseng o abraçou mais forte e afundou sua cabeça no peito de Rufus.

- As enfermeiras vão começar a bater na porta...

O abraço se intensificou.

- Eu não agüento mais.

- Você não agüenta mais ficar longe de mim – Rufus continuava a afagar os cabelos lentamente.

Ele não agüentava mais ter que esperar. Ficar o dia inteiro preso...

Antes, sua solidão não o incomodava.

Mas tudo mudou há alguns anos atrás... quando ele viu um garoto atrevido interromper uma importante reunião dos altos executivos da ShinRa.

- Eu preciso de você.

- Eu sei.

Silêncio.

E nunca em sua vida, Tseng imaginaria que dependeria de um rapaz mimado, arrogante, com idéias extremamente maldosas e um olhar capaz de derreter qualquer pensamento racional.

- Se eu pudesse, escolheria nunca tê-lo conhecido.

E aquilo doeu em Rufus como se ele tivesse recebido um tapa na cara. Mas, estranhamente, ele permaneceu calmo.

- Eu sei...

Tseng sentiu seu peito se apertar e ele segurou forte nos braços do presidente, enquanto olhava diretamente para ele.

- Não, eu não quis dizer isso... – aquele olhar... - Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada – Rufus colocou seus dedos na boca do moreno.

- Mas é que eu preciso tanto de você, que esqueço que eu existo... Porque...

- Não diga nada...

- Eu...

- Cale-se.

Tseng engoliu em seco. Seu peito parecia que explodiria.

- Não precisa se rebaixar mais... Eu não preciso que você prove mais nada... – Rufus desviou seu olhar.

Aquilo doía.

x

x

x

x

Sua cabeça latejava excessivamente... Tseng se revirou por horas e não conseguiu encontrar o sono que faria o tempo avançar. Quando finalmente sua mente encontrou a escuridão, um relâmpago foi visto sob seus olhos fechados.

Ele voltou a abri-los.

O mesmo quarto escuro. As paredes e móveis calados. O céu imóvel dentro da moldura de sua janela.

Um quadro estático.

Seus olhos se fecharam.

Seus ouvidos escutaram trovões.

Ele voltou a olhar para a janela.

Nada.

Tseng tentou dormir novamente.

A fumaça rodeou sua cabeça. Ela se esfregava em seu cérebro e o cobria de cinzas.

E então, algo aconteceu.

Um estrondo.

Mais que isso.

Seus pés instantaneamente se colocaram no chão. Ele vestiu suas roupas apressadamente e abriu as portas do quarto.

Sua cabeça rodou por alguns instantes.

Ele ainda não estava bem.

Sua visão escureceu. E quando ela desapareceu, seus olhos foram invadidos por uma claridade.

Mãos em seus ombros. Várias mãos. Elas zumbiam em seu corpo. Elas o tocavam. Seguravam. Impediam sua passagem.

Afastou-se de todas e correu pelos corredores.

Onde estava a saída? Aquilo parecia mais um labirinto que um hospital.

Vozes queriam impedi-lo. Mas seus passos foram mais rápidos que elas.

Uma saída.

Seus pés estavam fora.

E seus olhos pareciam que não estavam nesse mundo.

Pessoas corriam por todos os lados.

Ele corria na direção contrária.

Um rosto familiar.

- O que aconteceu?!

Uma expressão de choque. – Um Weapon, senhor.

- Onde está o presidente??

- Eu... eu não sei, senhor...

Os ombros do rapaz foram chacoalhados pelas mãos de Tseng. – Como não sabe??

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei...

O Turk largou o Soldier e tentou manter a calma.

Ele discou o primeiro número... Não havia nada...

Discou mais uma vez para o mesmo...

Ligou para diversos outros números, diversas vezes, até alguém atendê-lo.

- Onde está o presidente?

- Onde você está?

Ele se encaminhou para a entrada da ShinRa Tower. Demorou um tempo para ele localizar seu subordinado no meio da confusão. O cheiro da fumaça era forte demais.

- Onde ele está?

- Estamos procurando, senhor.

- Procurando? Onde vocês estão procurando?? Ele estava lá dentro, não estava?

- Ainda não podemos confirmar essa informação.

Tseng tentou entrar no prédio, mas foi impedindo.

Sua visão se turvou e cinzas dançaram sob sua vista.

Uma enorme escuridão.

x

x

x

x

_Quando sua visão voltou a clarear, ele ultrapassou a barreira de mãos e subiu pelo edifício em escombros. Estranhamente não havia fogo, estranhamente tudo era silêncio. _

_Ele fez seu caminho o mais rápido possível, tentando desviar dos novos obstáculos. Tudo parecia ruir a qualquer momento. Mas ele não se importava. Sua visão vasculhava todos os cantos, buscando um sinal. _

_Sua subida parecia não ter fim. Ferros retorcidos, vidro quebrado, móveis revirados. Cada novo andar uma visão desoladora. _

_Mas, finalmente, ele encontrou seu presidente._

_Os dedos esguios do seu amado estavam deitados delicadamente no chão, próximos ao seu pé. A três metros de distância Rufus estava encostado à parede destruída. Suas roupas sujas e cobertas de sangue. Tseng ignorou o antebraço perto da entrada por um momento e foi até o presidente. O outro braço pendia ao lado do corpo e a cabeça levemente encostada no concreto e um pouco abaixada em um estranho ângulo. _

_O Turk se abaixou e deslizou sua mão trêmula pelo tórax, subindo do abdômen até o peito. Ele olhou para o rosto ferido. Os cabelos loiros revestidos de gotas vermelhas sobre a face serena. Os lábios estavam entreabertos, como em um suspiro. Os olhos estavam fechados. _

_- Tudo bem, ele está dormindo. _

_Sua mão se estendeu ao encontro daquela pele macia. Quando ele tocou a face delicadamente, a cabeça se moveu. Ela caiu para frente e Tseng a segurou com as duas mãos, porque ela estava presa ao corpo por apenas uma fina camada de pele e um pouco de carne. A parede atrás dela pôde ser vista melhor e estava coberta por uma mancha vermelha. _

_O peito do Turk começou a se contrair e ele sentiu algo molhado cobrir seu rosto. Uma dor se acentuou em seu estômago, que parecia se retorcer, e sua mente parecia rodar, mas ele agüentou as sensações, porque precisava se manter consciente para que a cabeça do presidente não rolasse pelo chão. _

_- Calma, eu já vou tirar o senhor daqui. _

_Seu corpo inteiro tremia, mas ele tentou juntar forças e inspirou profundamente. Um de seus braços envolveu a cabeça delicadamente contra seu peito, enquanto sua mão tentava juntar mais o tecido das roupas e certificar se todo o resto estava no lugar._

_Ele olhou novamente para aquele rosto. _

_- Eu vou ter cuidado... não vai doer muito – o moreno disse num sussurro._

_Se ele carregasse o corpo do jeito que estava, a cabeça poderia cair devido ao frágil ligamento. _

_Tseng colocou cada uma de suas mãos de um lado do rosto do presidente e começou a puxar lentamente, enquanto sua garganta se comprimia e seus olhos ardiam. Por um momento, pareceu que aquela ação nunca acabaria. Um desespero tomou conta de sua alma, mas com um pouco mais de esforço, o tecido foi rompido e ele pôde separar a cabeça do corpo. _

_Ele encostou o rosto de Rufus ao seu peito, ternamente, e esperou até que seus olhos pudessem enxergar algo além da água que escorria por suas faces. _

_Após um tempo, ele se levantou cambaleante e pegou o braço que estava próximo à entrada por onde ele veio. Depois, ele retornou ao corpo e verificou em volta para ver se achava alguma outra parte perdida. Ele se abaixou novamente e se certificou de que o resto estava, de alguma forma, no lugar._

_Com um braço ele levantou o corpo e fez com que ele ficasse apoiado em si. Com a outra mão ele segurava a cabeça e o antebraço. _

_Ele começou a andar._

_Mais lentamente do que devia. _

_Até que ele achou uma parte da construção que oferecia uma visão do céu. As nuvens rodeavam a lua que nadava em um mar azul-esverdeado. Ele encostou-se a uma parede em ruínas e sentiu o vento frio tocar seu rosto. E sentiu o corpo frio colado ao seu. O corpo do seu amado presidente. Algumas palavras silenciosas foram murmuradas por lábios trêmulos a ouvidos que não podiam escutar. _

_Ele olhou para cima perdidamente. _

_Continuou por um longo tempo._

_- Eu só vou terminar mais isso... – ele segurou o corpo com mais força contra si, fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los para retornar a olhar para o céu. - Espere mais um pouco... Eu já estou indo servi-lo, senhor..._

_Tseng, então, voltou a seguir seu caminho. _

_A poeira e o concreto se rasgaram com sua passagem. Ele avançou por entre as sombras que se enroscavam em sua volta, entrando no redemoinho de escuridão. _

x

x

x

x

Seus olhos se abriram.

Tudo era branco.

O branco do teto. O branco das paredes.

- De volta ao mundo, chefe?

Ele estava deitado em uma cama de hospital.

- Onde está o presidente?! – a parte de cima de seu corpo se levantou.

- Calma! Você não quer sair por aí e desmaiar no meio da rua de novo, né? Não pega bem pro líder dos Turks...

Desmaio?

Tseng segurou Reno pela camisa com mais força que o ruivo esperava. – Onde está ele??

O olhar do ruivo se arregalou. Nunca ele vira tanta emoção naqueles olhos escuros. Tanto... desespero?

- Dormindo num dos quartos!!

Dormindo?

Lentamente o moreno largou o outro Turk que o olhava assustado.

- Ele... – nó na garganta. -...está bem?

O olhar do moreno parecia ter mudado drasticamente.

- Reclamando e resmungando.

Tseng levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

Reno saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Ele disse pra ninguém incomodar!! Parece que o mau-humor dele tá pior que nunca!!

- Eu quero vê-lo – olhar ameaçador. – E você vai me levar até ele.

x

x

x

x

A porta se abriu.

Rufus estava na cama, ferido e cheio de bandagens.

Acordado.

O coração de Tseng se aliviou.

- Vá embora.

Seu peito se apertou. Mas ele não saiu.

- Eu não quero que me vejam desse jeito... – disse o loiro contrariado, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

- Eu acho que o senhor fica bem de qualquer jeito.

Rufus sorriu. Seu olhar retornou ao Turk.

- Você realmente quer garantir seu emprego.

Tseng continuou parado a alguns metros de distância da cama.

- Já que você está aí, mande alguém trazer comida de verdade pra mim. Estou cansado dessa comida de doente que me trazem.

Seus olhares se cruzaram.

Longamente.

Então, Tseng se virou para obedecer à ordem.

- Você não vai demorar, não é? – aquele olhar sedutor.

O moreno virou seu rosto na direção do presidente e viu quem ele adorava tanto.

- Não, senhor.

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Você pode até achar que eu estraguei o Lemon com as últimas cenas, mas... eu realmente queria escrever aquela parte. Eu não sei vocês... mas eu estou muito acostumado à esse tipo de cena. De qualquer forma, eu avisei no começo da fic. Vocês podem deixar uma review para me falar o que acharam, de maneira educada, por favor, não queiram desmembrar um velhinho... Eu ainda gosto muito dos meus membros...**

* * *

**Se alguém gostar de Final Fantasy VIII, eu tenho uma fic SeiferxSquall.**

**Meu projeto da fic SephxVince, ZackxCloud, RudexReno, TsengxRufus, SephxZackxCloud está em andamento.**

**Confiram meu perfil para saberem do andamento dos meus projetos, eu escrevo constantemente e sempre aviso o que estou fazendo no perfil. Também coloquei alguns links para comunidades do orkut! Tenho fics de Final Fantasy VII, Yami no Matsuei... e em breve pretendo começar uma de Castlevania Symphony of the Night.**

**Visitem o perfil do Vovô!!**


End file.
